The goal of this Phase II SBIR project is to continue development of an exciting platform based on integration of optical coherence tomography acquisition with real-time 3D spatial localization. In Phase I, in the context of gynecological diagnostic imaging, we demonstrated hardware and software for prototype image fusion between colposcopic/intravaginal imaging and OCT images of the cervix. We also demonstrated a promising methodology for simplified acquisition of 3D OCT data sets which may have broad application. In this project, we build upon these promising results to define and develop two new products. The first will be a clinical tracking and software system which augments an OCT imaging system to provide fusion between OCT and colposcopic images as well as tools for analyzing, reviewing, and reporting image findings. The second will consist of software and an imaging/tracking probe which can be readily coupled (by an end user) to commercially available OCT systems and which, when installed, will allow reconstruction of 3D OCT datasets from simple manually scanned 2D data. Devices will be validated in phantoms and animal models as well as clinically. While this application continues to be focused on gynecological diagnosis, we will also lay important experimental groundwork for future development of this technology in other fields.